


Cruxapore Adventures

by FallingInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInTheTARDIS/pseuds/FallingInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day for vacation turns into the worst days of the Doctor's and Clara's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in Cruxapore

She was given the choice to chose anywhere in space and time. He asked her in his quirky manner, his body flailing around the console while flicking random buttons and pulling random levers. The TARDIS begins to make the comforting yet horrendous sound.  
“I don’t know where I want to go Doctor; after all you know more of this Universe than I do.” Clara said emotionless.  
She has just witness her fiancé, Danny Pink die. She was still grieving and everything still felt surreal.  
“How about we go and visit Cruxapore. It has river filled with purple water, animals that look like dogs mixed with apes. Plus, the queen owns me a chicken”, the eleventh Doctor returns.  
*sighs* “Whatever you say Doctor”, Clara says under her breath.  
The TARDIS makes its landing while the whooshing subsides; the Doctor opens the door of his companion with a snap of his finger. “Come Clara, we have a world to see. I promise no fights. No weird happenings. This is..is..a..is…is a vacation. That the word. Vacation.” He then goes a grabs a newly purchased fez off his console. “Gotta look perfect”, he laughs as walking out while fixing his bow tie as well.  
“Sure. Vacation.” She exclaims under her breath.  
The Doctor begins to gallop around the field they landed in. He yells over to Clara to speed up, not trying at all to hide his excitement. He wants to show her where his greatest memories happened. This is where River and he had their honeymoon. Of course, it was in a different time period. He wanted to show her the river that they carved their names into a tree, the sunset they watched every night, the castle they were arrested in. It was his and River’s anniversary but she was dead and gone. Never to be seen from again. She was stuck in the cloud.  
“Clara! Hurry the suns going to set. Fast. It is the most gorgeous thing ever to witness” the Doctor squealed.  
“I’m coming. Dang. Just calm down” She said in a depressed tone.  
Both of them had lost the love of their life’s; The Doctor more so. After all, he lost Rose about 300 before.  
The sunset begins to set upon Cruxapore. The sun surrounding this solar system is a blue giant. It offers a great deal more color than just the regular sunset back on Earth. Clara witnessed colors she had never seen before. It seemed as if the sky was painting itself. Purples, violets, greens, reds, yellows, blacks, whites, golds, silvers, all mixed in a way hard to imagine. She sat for the entire time with her mouth firmly open with emotions of grief and excitement. She wanted Danny to be there with her to see this, but it was too beautiful and breathe taking for her not to feel some sort of happiness.  
As she sat there astonished, The Doctor began to cry. The last time he viewed this sunset was with his wife. He missed her more than he let on. As he wiped his face and strange creature approached the two of them. Clara was shocked by the appearance of this thing. It was like the cutest dog mixed with an ape like body. All she wanted to do was grab it and begin to pet its head. To her surprise, the creature started to speak in Shakespearian language.  
“Why art thou presented themselves to this beautiful and natural land”, said the creature.  
“We are just here to see the sunset and the rivers.”, The Doctor responded.  
“My eyes have gazed upon your nearly two scores ago. I was merely a pup. Your face brought safety. What brings you back?”, he said with his voice shattering.  
Clearly the presence of The Doctor brought back memories and scared the young creature.  
“We are just visiting. We are not here to do anything more than visit” Clara said in a bitchy tone.  
“What are you anyway?” Clara says.  
“Ah, my dear lady. I am Cruxaporian. Nothing more. Nothing less. My name is Wetzel” He says a confident manner.  
*bizzz* *bizzz*  
The young Cruxaporian’s phone-like thing began to ring. He flipped it open and a hologram appeared before the three. The lady that now appeared before them looked like Wetzel but older and more dog like.  
“I knew I heard him. I have been waiting for you, Doctor. Where have you been? I want to see you in my chambers immediately” She yells.  
“Follow me. I shall bring you to her majesties chamber”, Wetzel says reassuringly.  
“Doctor!! You said there would be no trouble!” Clara yells.  
“I thought there wouldn’t be. Maybe she just wants to say Hi to me Clara. You never know”, the Doctor replies.  
The triad walks past the TARDIS into a weird gray force field. As they step in, they are flow through the air. They fly for what seemed like five minutes, until Wetzel tells them to place their feet in front of them. As soon as Clara and the Doctor do so they are immediately standing in a room. They immediately turned around to see if there was another portal. Mysteriously, there was no portal. They begin to question how they landed. But, oddly they could not remember.  
“Finally, the Doctor is in my presence. Thank you Wetzel. You may go.” She says.  
“Your Majesty.” He says while nodding his head and walking out of the room.  
“Who is this?” the queen says with her nose pointed towards Clara.  
“Clara. My companion. She travels with me.” The Doctor respond.  
“Not for long” Clara says in a hush tone to the point where no one heard her.  
“Well. It seems there is a problem. About 10 years back, this strange ship crashed onto out planet. We went into help, but all of our soldier ended up dying on spot. We have no idea was remains within the ship. I have instructed all of my citizens to stay away from the ship. The presence of this on my soil keeps me up every night. I want my country to be safe, but this may cause the end to Cruxaporian civilization.” The queen says calmly.  
“Don’t be a drama queen” snickers Clara.  
Both the Doctor and the queen turn a look at her.  
“ It was a joke. Gosh” Clara declares. “Can’t I make jokes anymore”.  
“I’ll go look at it” The doctor said.


	2. The Journey

The two begin to walk in the direction of the crashed space craft. It looked like it was a Dalek ship. That scared the Doctor. He wasn’t ready to battle the Daleks again.   
“Clara, be careful. I think its Dalek, but it doesn’t make sense that it would not have attack the town already. I mean ten year.” The doctor said puzzled.   
They begin to walk closer, stepping over the decayed bodies of the soldiers that had died ten years earlier. The town was too afraid to retrieve the bodies thinking the ones who dared would also die. 

The doctor flings his screwdriver out of his tweed jacket. *bizz* The door popped open effortlessly.   
“Be quiet. Stay alert” The Doctor instructed Clara.   
“Blah Blah Blah. I don’t want to be here”, Clara replied.   
The Doctor turned around and grabbed her shoulders. “I need you Clara Oswald. I know you are hurting, but I need you right now.” He said helplessly.   
“Okay.” She responded.   
As they walked through the spacecraft, the doctor noticed that this was not Dalek technology. It was Timelord. They are both extremely similar. He saw a carving in the side of the wall. It read: Doctor this way. He began to run. He saw more. They pointed him towards the command quadrant of the ship. He kept running. The final one said “ Hello Sweetie”. Tears began to rush down his face as he ran frantically through the ship.   
“DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?” Clara yelled.  
“HURRY! CLARA, HURRY” he replied through his tears.   
She had never seen him this emotional. What was he seeing that she wasn’t seeing.   
“He’s here too” the next sign read.   
“CLARA! HURRY!” The Doctor cried.   
Finally, the two came to a door. He tried to unlock it but the screwdriver would not work on this door. It must have been laced with wood. He fell down crying.   
“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Clara said sadly.   
“It’s them”, he tried to say through his tears.   
“Who?”, she said  
He only had enough breath to say “them”.   
Finally, the door popped open.   
It was dark.   
“Hello Sweetie” pierced the silence of the two.   
“River”, The Doctor exclaimed.   
River began to walk out of the chamber with someone following her. It was Danny Pink.  
“Danny!”, Clara immediately erupted into tears.   
Both pairs began to swiftly grab each other in a slew of tears. Finally, they were able to embrace each other.   
When the two couples went in for the first kiss after years of death separating them, they heard a bone chilling “exterminate”.  
The Doctor and Clara turned around to the deadly rays of the Daleks. They turned back again to see River and Danny gone. They were just holograms.   
“Exterminate!”  
The Daleks unleashed two deadly lasers striking both and killing them.   
The Daleks grabbed the Doctor’s body, pulling both hearts from his body, insuring that he would not regenerate.   
“THE DOCTOR IS DEAD! THE DOCTOR IS DEAD!” all the Daleks shouted in joy, while the ship lifted off the ground and left back to the darkness of space.


End file.
